1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to fluid purification, and more specifically, but not by way of limitation, to a system and method for fluid purification by utilizing separate evaporation and filtration chambers particularly adapted for purification of lubricating, hydraulic, and other oils.
2. Description of Related Art
Internal combustion engines and hydraulic systems typically utilize oil to lubricate the moving parts included therein. Over time, particulates and liquid contaminants such as water, antifreeze, and fuel degrade the performance of lubricating oil. Currently, contaminated oil is changed at regular intervals because the liquid contaminants and small particulates are not easily filtered out of the lubricating oil.
Alternatively, some purification systems employ a filter to filter out the particulates and an evaporator to remove the liquid contaminants from the lubricating oil. These systems involve a single canister that houses both a filter element and an evaporation chamber. However, the single canister design tends to be bulky, problematic to install, and more expensive to service. In some cases, single canister systems must be installed outside the engine.
For example, as described by U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,315, a single canister includes two chambers, a first chamber may include a filter for filtering particulates from the oil and a second chamber for evaporating some contaminants from the oil. The first chamber is located exterior to the second chamber. The oil flows to the first chamber, flows through the filter to the interior, second chamber. The second chamber includes a vent for releasing vaporized contaminants and a drain for receiving the filtered oil.
In addition, purification systems typically meter the flow of the oil by restricting the flow before it enters the evaporator. A metering valve controls the flow of oil to the evaporator to aid in evaporating the emulsified liquid contaminants of the oil. In most single canister designs, the metering valve is located prior to the filtration chamber in order to permit easier access to the metering valve. Because the metering valve is oriented prior to the filtration chamber, the lubricating oil includes particulates that may clog the metering valve.
As described by U.S. Pat. No. 6,287,455, herein incorporated by reference in its entirety, a purifier for lubricating oil includes an evaporator heating wand. The evaporation of liquid contaminants is increased by a ridged cup shape of the evaporator. The flow of oil is impeded by ridges along the exterior of the cup and therefore more evaporation may occur. The evaporated impurities are vented out of the purifier via an upper conduit. The cleaned oil pools at a lower portion of the evaporator and is then returned to the engine.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a method of and system employing an evaporation chamber and separate filtration chamber.